


Good Morning, John. I'm Never Coming Back.

by Abnormal_Cleric



Series: Never Coming Back [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormal_Cleric/pseuds/Abnormal_Cleric
Summary: “Do you have any idea how long it's been since we fell asleep together?”
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: Never Coming Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Crane nearly jumped out of his pale, vein-laced skin when he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Edward Nigma shuffled into the tiny kitchen and didn't bother wishing his partner a good morning. “Are you still working on that stupid project?”

“I'm on the verge of a breakthrough. Can you leave me alone for twelve minutes?”

“No.” Edward made himself a mug of coffee and sat down across from Jonathan. “When did you get up?”

“Around two-thirty.”

Edward stared through his coffee. “You got home at midnight. I missed you.”

“Hey, Ed, don't worry about it. You know you're the only one I care about.”

“Don't touch me like that.” Edward brushed Jonathan’s hand off his leg and stood up. He took a sip of coffee and looked out the window into the city. “You don't have to lie anymore. I get it. You're just not interested in me.”

“That’s not true!” Jonathan followed Edward to the window and put an arm around his waist. “I love you.”

“Shut up.” Edward closed his eyes and set his jaw. “Just shut up. If you love me, why don't you ever  _ love me _ ?” He turned to face Jonathan. “Do you have any idea how long it's been since we fell asleep together?”

Jonathan Crane took Edward’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every minute you spent alone, and I promise that you will be the only thing on my mind tonight.”

Edward pulled back and turned away again. “Well good for you, but I won't be here.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I'll be with someone who treats me right.”

Jonathan took a moment to process this news. He grabbed Edward’s arm and turned him around to face him. “How long?” He shook his partner and yelled this time. “How long have you been cheating on me?”

“Excuse me for answering a question with another question, but… when were you planning to tell me you cared?”

Jonathan stepped back and put his fingers to his temples. “Fine. Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't want you in my bed until I'm the only one in yours.”

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Whassa matter, Riddler? You feelin’ okay?”

Edward didn't meet Harvey Dent’s eyes. “I think… I think I have to stop seeing you.”

Harvey stroked his lover’s face and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Don't you go saying things like that. Fear isn't a good look on you.”

Fear wasn't a good look on him. Right. “That’s actually why I thought it would be best if we cut it off now. The Scarecrow, he… he found out.”

Two-Face sat in silence for a second before there was a sound like gunfire and Edward’s cheek was red. “You stupid son of a-! How did he find out?”

Edward was still blinking bright spots out of his eyes and holding his face, but he could hear well enough. “I don't know.”

Two-Face slammed his left hand onto the table and Edward flinched. “Liar! Don't even pretend you don't know what happened. Aren't you the guy who's always trying to figure everything out?”

“Yes. So you can trust that I mean it when I say I don't know.” It was risky to lie so transparently when he was like this, but Edward needed to calm him down.

There was a moment of stillness, then Harvey Dent was back to the civil version of himself. “Of course, it doesn't matter in the end. All that matters is whether or not you want to risk meeting again.”


End file.
